The Most Eggcellent Easter Egg Hunt Ever
by Boolia
Summary: Phineas and Ferb do their maze that they made in 'We Call it Maze', with their friends for their Easter Egg Hunt, but due to Dr. D's Eggstact-inator, will they find anything? One-shot.


The Most Eggcellent Easter Egg Hunt Ever

"That was the most _exciting_ egg hunt ever!" Phineas declared on the car ride home from hunting down Easter Eggs at the Dansville Civic Center with his family and friends.

"You mean _egg_citing!" Ferb pointed out.

"Oh, right." Phineas said with a laugh.

"Somehow I knew he'd say that." Buford said.

"Probably because tomorrow's Easter," Baljeet told him. "Egg puns are popular around Easter."

_"Yeah, yeah_, tell me something I don't know."

"Well, did you know a hot cross bun was one of the earliest Easter treats? It is very common in great Brit…"

"I didn't mean _really!"_

"So, Phineas." Isabella spoke to him. "Are we going to paint and dye Easter eggs? Like Christmas, even though my family and I don't celebrate Easter, I still like to help, regardless if its for a patch or not."

"When we get home we'll paint and dye Easter eggs." Phineas told her.

"Sounds exc…eggciting!"

_"See_?" Baljeet said. "Very popular."

_"Again_, tell me something I don't know." Buford said.

"I would, but you'll only yell at me."

"_Exactly!_"

"You mean _egg_ac…"

_ "Ugh_! Just keep quiet until we get to Dinner Bell's house."

"Will do."

"_Perry_!" Phineas called to his pet as they came into the house. _"We're home!"_ He looked around for his platypus. When he couldn't find him, he looked at his stepbrother. "Hey, where's Perr…" Just then, they saw their pet stroll in. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas bent down and petted him. He then went off with his friends to get ready to paint and dye the eggs.

Perry went to his bed, did his mini circles, and lay down. He had just gotten back from painting and dying Easter eggs at the OWCA headquarters and he could use a rest. Pinky was there, even though his family don't celebrate Easter. The platypus almost came home with his bunny ears on, so he had to go back to his lair to put them away. If he hadn't done that, he would've beaten his owners, their family and friends home. He shut his eyes and dozed off.

Ten minutes later, he felt somebody poking him. He opened his eyes and saw Phineas. His owner had a teal colored egg in his hand.

"Sorry to wake you, Perry." Phineas said. He showed him the egg. "I made this for you. _See_? It's teal, like your fur." He set it by the platypus and stood up. "Well, I'm going to paint more Easter eggs. You can go back to sleep now. Again, sorry about waking you." The boy went off. Perry smiled at his owner, yawned, and dozed off again.

"Look what I made you, Phineas." Isabella spoke, showing off her yellow egg. "I painted it yellow, your favorite color." Phineas took it from her.

"Thanks Isabella." Phineas said, Isabella then noticed the pink colored egg in his hand.

"Is that egg for me?" She asked, grinning. Phineas blushed.

_"Oh_, you caught me." He gave it to her. "Here." Isabella grabbed it.

"Thanks." They then resumed dyeing the eggs.

_ "So guys_," Phineas said to his friends as they were putting on their shoes and spring jackets to go home. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not until the evening." Baljeet said. "Oh, and I guess I have my egg hunt in the morning."

"I have that too." Buford stated. "As well as church."

"Why do you ask Phineas?" Isabella wanted to know.

"You remember that maze we did last summer?"

"Yeah, that was with Melissa. What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do it again, only this time, do an Easter egg hunt in it."

"Yeah, that could be fun! But I have dinner planned. Also, I have to go to the synagogue that my mom and I go to."

"Same with me." Buford said.

"Oh yeah, I do have church." Baljeet added.

"We have church too." Phineas admitted. "As well as dinner planned. But I was thinking we could have our Easter egg hunt in between!"

"Okay, what time should we come over?"

"Well, we won't be done with church until noon. And we need time to build it, so we might not start our hunt until three. But if you have plans, you don't have to come. I don't want to intrude."

"No, no, I'll be there."

"Me too." Baljeet said.

"I'll come too." Buford stated. "And who knows? Maybe I'll steal some candy from kids who happen to have them on the street. It'll be like taking candy from a baby. I might steal them from babies too if they have some. That's what I like about this holiday. That, Valentine's Day, and Halloween; I get to steal a lot of candy!"

"We'll also make a robot to hide all of the eggs and candy so we won't have a clue where they are either. But, we'll have him tell us how many eggs and candy there are, since we're on a time limit."

After their goodbyes, Phineas closed the door and ran to his sister.

"What do you want?" She demanded to know.

"Ferb and I are going to make our maze again and have an Easter egg hunt in it tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"No. Easter egg hunts are for kids. Besides, I'm going to the park with Jeremy and Suzy for her hunt there. I'll be sure to tell Mom through."

"Okay, but you won't know what you'll be missing! The author and her brother still do them, and they're in their 20s."

"The answer's still no." Phineas shrugged.

"Okay, your loss." And with that, he and his sister went to the table for dinner.

"The author and her brother still do them." She mocked her brother to herself. "_Whatever_; once they're busted, it'll all be worth it."

"We're off to church now, Perry!" Phineas told his pet the next morning. He petted him as the platypus was chowing down his food. "We'll be back!"

After they left, Perry's watch vibrated. Perry went to Phineas' Easter basket, sat in it, and went down on a platform to his lair.

_ "Happy Easter, Agent P!"_ Major Monogram greeted the platypus once he turned on the monitor. "Now in honor of Easter, Carl has written a note about Doof's evil scheme, and put it in an Easter egg, I hid it in your lair somewhere, and you'll have to find it. Once you find it, turn the monitor back on. Good luck!" Agent P saluted and went to find the egg as the monitor turned off.

A half hour went by and Perry couldn't find the egg anywhere! Where could I be? The monitor turned itself on.

_"Agent P_." Monogram told the semi aquatic mammal. Perry turned and looked at him. "Sorry to inform you that the egg you're looking for is right here." Monogram held up a plastic egg. Perry glared at him. "I did hide it at first, but Carl forgot to put the note inside so I took it back."

"Sorry about that, Agent P." Carl told him, hopping onscreen in his bunny outfit. "But the note's in there now. Oh, and hoppy Easter!" He giggled at his joke. "_Get it?_ _Hoppy_ instead of happy because…"

"_Yeah, yeah_, we get it, now go hop somewhere else."

"Yes sir," Carl went off screen. Monogram turned back to the animal agent.

"So, Agent P, if you'll please go back to your owners, I'll hide it, and then I'll call you back so you can find it," Perry gave his boss a look. Just give me my mission! "Or I can just read you the note now." Yes, please! Monogram sighed and looked off screen to yell at his intern. "You see what you did, Carl?"

"I said I was sorry!" Perry heard Carl shout. Monogram ignored him and opened up the egg. He took the note out and read it out loud.

"Hoppy Easter, Agent P!" He began. Carl snickered off screen. Monogram looked up.

"Okay, _ha- ha_ Carl, it's funny. _Satisfied_?"

"Yes sir, yes I am."

"May I continue?"

"Yes sir. Yes you can." Monogram sighed, and continued reading.

"Doofensmhirtz's apartment is filled with rabbits and Easter eggs. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it." He looked back up at Perry. "Oh, and did you like painting and dying eggs yesterday, Agent P?" Agent P nodded and went to his jetpack. "Okay then. Monogram, over and out!" The screen went blank and the teal mammal flew off on his jetpack.

_"Perry, we're back_!" Phineas said as he and his family entered the house. "Perry? Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb shrugged. Oh well, let's build our maze. Maybe he'll be back when we're done." Ferb nodded and then the boys ran outside.

Once Perry went into his nemesis's apartment, his eyes widened. There were bunnies everywhere, all jumping over the place! There were also a lot of eggs and baskets with candy inside each one. A giant egg then fell on Perry, trapping him. It hatched and Perry's head popped out.

"_Happy Easter_, Perry the Platypus!" Doofensmhirtz greeted his nemesis. "Or

should I say _hoppy_ Easter!" He giggled at his joke. Perry glared at him. Doofenshmirtz noticed this and stopped laughing, "_Get it?_ Hoppy instead of happy because…" He went to something giant covered up in a blanket. "_Anyways_, onto my plan. I stole all of these rabbits because I didn't know which one was the Easer bunny, so I took all of them. I also took all of this stuff because every year Roger finds all the eggs and candy whenever we do an Easter egg hunt. So, I took them to show kids what it feels like to not find an Easter egg on Easter." He laughed insanely.

"_So_, behold, my…" He was about to unveil his inator when he noticed a bunny on the blanket. He motioned it to go away. "_Shoo-shoo_!" He looked at Perry. "Sorry about this, Perry the Platypus." The bunny then hopped off.

"_Aha_! _Now_ behold!" He then took the blanket off, revealing an inator that looked like a giant Easter egg with a computer screen on it. "My Easter Candy and Eggstract-inator!" He laughed at his joke. "_Get it?_ I called it Candy and _Eggs_tract-inator instead of extract-inator because…" Perry chatted madly at him. ' _Ha- ha_! I get it! You're a comedian. Just get on with it already!'

"This inator steals all the Easter eggs and Easter candy in the entire Tri-State Area." He rubbed his hands together evilly. "So when kids go on their Easter egg hunts, they'll be looking forever because there won't be any!" He laughed. "Just like when I couldn't find my eggs and candy as a kinder." He laughed evilly once more. "I know what you're thinking; some of the hunts had already started and maybe even done with. But, some hunts may not have started; this is for the late ones and the ones in process." Perry struggled to get out.

Phineas and Ferb had just gotten their maze done, in the shape of a giant Easter egg, and had just sent in a robot to hide all the eggs and candy when Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet came into the backyard.

"_Hoppy Easter, guys_!" Phineas greeted them. He laughed at his pun. "You see what I did there!"

"_Ha-ha_!" Buford said, sarcastically. "I get it. You're a comedian. Can we just get on with the Easter egg hunt already?"

"I thought it was a good pun, Phineas." Isabella told him. "Or should I say _eggcellent_ pun!" Buford rolled his eyes.

"Oh _great_!" He said, "Enough with the Easter puns already! Let's get started!"

"Thanks, Isabella." Phineas said to her. "Eggcellent pun yourself." He looked at Buford. "And no, no we can't. We got to wait for our robot to come back and tell us we can begin.""

"_Yeah_!" Baljeet told the bully. "Just have _patience_ Buford. The hunt will begin soon. Remember, patience is a virtue."

"It _better,_ or I'll punch you."

"You'll punch me anyway."

"_Exactly_!"

"You mean _eg…_" Buford glared at him. "never mind."

Just then a robot wheeled out of the maze

"The eggs and candies are all hidden." It told Phineas. "30 eggs and 15 candies."

"_Great, _thanks." Phineas said. The robot wheeled off. Phineas looked at his friends. "Okay, let the hunt begin!" And with that, they went into the entrance and began the hunt.

Doofenshmirtz sat on the chair attached to the machine. "I better zap the eggs and candy gone before the all of hunts end."

Perry still struggled and looked for a way out, but couldn't find one.

"Forget it, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz told the platypus. "You're _never_ getting out of there. I installed a button for you to escape on the egg and since you're stuck, you can't get out to it." Perry looked down. Indeed there was a button on his trap that he couldn't get to. A brown bunny with white spots hopped beside Perry. Perry looked at the furry animal. The bunny hopped on the button. The egg cracked again and Perry was free.

Perry tipped his hat to the bunny and lunged at his nemesis.

"_And now_," Doofenshmirtz started. "Every Easter candy and egg in the Tri-State Area will disappear in 3, 2…_oof!"_ He was knocked into the lever as the platypus tackled him to the floor. The machine hummed and sucking sounds could be heard. Doofenshirtz pushed Perry to the floor. The mad scientist got up.

"_YOU'RE TOO LATE, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" He cackled. "YOU'RE TOO LATE! NOW EVERY KID WILL GO ON THEIR HUNTS BUT'LL FIND NOTHING_!" He laughed and laughed.

The platypus tackled him to the floor again.

"_OW_!" Doofenshmirtz rubbed his head as he looked angrily at Perry. "Perry the Platypus! _Never_ tackle me when I'm doing my evil laughing!" He got up and charged towards Perry as the platypus was about to pull the lever back. Doofenshmirtz grabbed the semi aquatic mammal's ankles.

"_AHA! Got you_!" Perry looked at his nemesis as he was lifted off the floor. Perry struggled in his foe's firm grip. "Struggle all you want Perry the Platypus, but I have a firm grip on you. I won't let you go no matter…" Just then, a bunny sank its teeth in the scientist's foot. Doofenshmirtz screamed, dropping Perry. Doofenshmirtz looked angrily at the bunny and kicked at it. "Get away you!" The bunny hopped off. Doofenshmirtz saw the Perry was going for the lever again. "Oh no you don't!" He was about to grab Perry when every bunny in the room tackled him. Doofensmhirtz screamed. Perry looked and watched. The same bunny that ordered the attack, freed Perry, and bit into Doof's foot, hopped on a box above the fallen doctor. The bunny looked at Perry and motioned his head to something. Perry wondered what the animal was doing. He looked at the lever and realized the bunny must be gesturing to it. The platypus went to the lever and pulled it off. The sucking stopped and the inator powered down. The platypus sighed in relief and wiped his brow.

"_Ha_!" Doof cackled. "My inator sucked _some_ of the eggs and the candy. At least _some_ kids will go on their never-ending egg hunts." The brown bunny with white spots who seemed to be the leader, pulled out a basket. Both Doof's and Perry's eyes widened, both thinking the same thing.

"Where did that bunny get that basket?" The bunny then bit into the machine and it cracked, eggs and candy spilling out everywhere. Perry and Doof watched in shock as the bunny gathered all of the eggs in lightning speed and put them in the basket. Doof looked at Perry. "You're seeing this too, right?"

After the bunny was done, some eggs were on the floor. Doof laughed. "Ha! You didn't get some of the eggs!" The bunny then pulled out another basket and put the remaining eggs into it. "Where is that bunny getting the baskets from?" The bunny grabbed the basket in its mouth and hopped to Perry. It pushed it towards him. The platypus grabbed it and the bunny grabbed the other one in its mouth.

"I don't get this at all. Do you know what's happening, Perry the Platypus?" Perry shrugged. _I'm just as confused as you are, Doof._

The bunny hopped to Perry, pushed him forward, and scampered towards his jetpack. Perry just stared. Does the bunny want me to follow him? The bunny hopped to Perry and hopped back towards the platypus' jetpack.

"I think the bunny wants you to follow him." Doofenshmirtz observed. Perry looked at his nemesis, who was still pinned down by bunnies, and looked back at the bunny and his jetpack. With a shrug, Perry went towards the bunny and his jetpack. The platypus strapped on his jetpack and flew away, with the bunny who had hopped on his jetpack before it flew off.

"_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" Doofenshmirtz cursed. "And strange bunny." The scientist looked at his machine. "Ha! Joke's on you; you forgot to destroy my inator. I can still ruin Easter for kids everywhere." The bunnies hopped off the doctor and hopped towards the machine. Doofenshmirtz got up and dusted himself off. "Glad that's over. Now all I need to do is turn my machine back on." He looked at the machine and noticed all of the bunnies at his machine. He ran towards them.

"_Shoo-shoo_!" He ordered them as the animals hopped off. He then sighed in relief. He then saw one of the bunnies on top of his machine. It was about to press the self-destruct button. Doofenshmirtz screamed and waved his hands back and forth rapidly in front of his face. "_NO, NO, NO_! Get off!" He was about to pick the bunny up when the bunny hopped onto the button. "_NOOOOOOO!_!" The bunny hopped off and scampered away with the other bunnies as the machine exploded.

"_CURSE YOU BUNNIES!"_

Perry smiled as he heard the explosion behind him. He was just about to go back when he realized that he'd forgotten to destroy Doof's inator when he heard the explosion. He resumed on. He didn't need too worry after all.

Perry went towards his backyard. The bunny hopped out of Perry's basket and hopped off. Perry went to pet mode, basket now in his mouth, and went in the backyard.

Once in, he looked at the enormous maze that his owners had constructed. He pondered something. Did the eggs and candy disappear from the hunt due to Doof's machine? If they did, his owners and their friends will be looking forever for them. They wouldn't have a clue that they'd disappeared. Perry looked at his Easter basket. That's must be why the bunny gave this to him, to hide all of these eggs for Phineas, Ferb and friends to find them.

Perry then had another thought. Wait a minute; was that bunny actually the Easter bunny? Having no time to think it over, Perry went into the maze. He'd have to be quick as a bunny and get out of there before anyone sees him.

"Your robot really hid the eggs and candy really well Phineas." Isabella told him. "We 've been out here for _hours_ and we haven't found a single thing."

"Actually we've been out here forty-five minutes." Baljeet informed her. "But yes, it feels like hours."

"Are you sure that robot of yours hid the eggs and candy?" Buford asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Phineas answered. "If the eggs and candy were easy to find, then that'll be no fun. This is more of a challenge, and that's what makes it more eggciting. Keep looking. I'm sure we'll find them at _some_ point." The kids resumed looking.

"_I found one_!" Isabella chimed when she found a lone blue egg in a corner.

"About time!" Buford said. Baljeet saw a red egg in the other corner.

"I see another one." He said. He went to it, and put it in his basket. Phineas pondered about something.

"Let's check through every nook and cranny of the maze again." He suggested. His friends all looked at him.

"What?" Buford spoke. "We've been through this maze a million times today! They weren't there before. What makes you so sure they're there now?" Phineas shrugged.

"I just have a feeling."

"You said that the million times we looked!"

"And I'm saying it again." Buford groaned.

"You're unbelievable, you know that Dinner Bell? You're _unbelievable_!"

"And we didn't look a million times." Bajeet pointed out. "We only looked three…" Buford turned to him.

"I was just exaggerating!"

"_Oh_." He laughed nervously. "Of course you were."

"_Come on everybody_!" Phineas said to his friends. "Let's find those eggs!" The kids agreed and followed Phineas and his stepbrother.

They found eggs and candy in every room they went into. They found some in the ball pit, after they answered quiz questions about Easter, after Ferb beat the computer in a game of Connect Five, after one blew out of a bagpipe that Ferb played, and after stepping on the right musical symbols on some stepping stones.

"We found everything!" Phineas said after they completed the maze. Buford collapsed in exhaustion.

"_Man_, that took _forever_!"

"_Actually…_." Baljeet started, but noticed Buford's glare at him. "Oh, right. You were exaggerating." Candace then came in the backyard.

"_Candace_!" Phineas said, running up to her. "How was Jeremy's?" He then noticed a stain on his sister's shirt. _"Yikes_! What happened?"

"Suzy 'accidently' got egg yolk on me." Candace told him. "But she really threw the egg at me when Jeremy wasn't looking. That little monster."

"Well, you missed out one heck of an Easter egg hunt." Candace then smiled wickedly.

"_Oh yeah_! I still got to bust you. Suddenly my day just got better. Be right back." She then went inside, calling to Linda. "_MOM_!" Phineas turned to his friends.

_"Well_? What do you think? Wasn't it eggciting?"

"Oh, yes!" Isabella and Baljeet said at once.

"I liked it at the very end." Buford put in. "When we got out of the maze and got all of our candy." He ate a jellybean, and rubbed his tummy, satisfied. "_Man_, I love Easter."

Doofenshmirtz has just made his Zapinator, a remote with a red button in the center.

"Well, I didn't know I could make two inators in one day." He said. "But I did. Perry the Platypus will be so surprised when he sees this tomorrow." Just then, the brown bunny with white spots, hopped in and took the remote with his mouth.

"_Hey, little bunny_!" Doof shouted, chasing after the bunny. "That's mine!" He ran in circles after the bunny and became exhausted. The bunny looked at Doof. "_Don't…you…dare_." Too late, the bunny bit hard on the machine, destroying it in his mouth. The bunny then hopped away. Doof clenched his fist and shook it as it went away.

_"CURSE YOU, BUNNY_!" Doofenshmirtz then collapsed in exhaustion.

When Candace showed her mom, it was already zapped away by the Zapinator. Candace stomped in frustration.

"Can't it be here once when I show you?" She asked.

"Sorry Candace." Her mom told her. "But apparently no, no it can't." She then led her daughter back inside.

"_Man_," Phineas told Ferb, eating a chocolate bunny after their friends had left. "We had such an eggcititing day with the maze and all."

"Quite." Ferb agreed.

"Let's do it next year." Ferb nodded.

"Indeed we will Phineas, indeed we will."


End file.
